


YumiTsuya Birthday Surprise

by Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthdays, F/M, First Date, Friends to Lovers, Set Up, sneaky!Aisara, tsundere!Yumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki/pseuds/Aisara_SeirinNo17_Iwasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isoya Yumi is in love with Kuroko Tetsuya but she denies it all together. However, her best friend, Iwasaki Aisara, is NOT going to let this slide...</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way, shape or form, own Kuroko No Basuke. If I did, Kagami Taiga and Eikichi Nebuya would be property of Iwasaki Aisara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YumiTsuya Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my dearest Riti-chan on g+  
> Her character's name is Isoya Yumi and she loves Kuroko Tetsuya.

      "Aisa-sempai!" Isoya Yumi called down the busy hall of Seirin High School. The redhead looked over at the younger girl, her ponytail moving with her head. "Ah, Yumi-kouhai! Hi, how are you?" She asked as she approached her. The younger girl started to blush as she looked at her sempai. "Is something wrong?" Aisara asked, gently putting her hand on her shoulder. The girl hesitantly looked away from her sempai, her cheeks flushing a bright pink, before Aisa pulled her into a gentle embrace.

      "Wanna go to the rooftop later so we can talk?" Aisa asked gently and her kouhai nodded. "Okay. Just hang in there, okay. I promise it will all get better." She said as the school bell rang. "Dammit, Aida-sempai will have my head if I'm late to class again! See ya later Yumi-chan!" Aisa called over her shoulder as she ran down the hall, making quite the racket. Sure, she was a perfectly healthy girl but she walked heavy for a girl her age and size. So, when she ran, it made more of a racket. Also, it didn't help that every guy stared at her when she ran, including her sempai. Which, of course, all got harshly reprimanded by not only her but also Riko-sempai. Yumi shivered at that. Seirin's coach was scary when she was pissed off. Though, she was a wonderful coach. After all, they beat Akashi's team twice in a row...counting this year as the second time. However, Yumi knew that Aisa would have a lot on her shoulder's next year. It would be her last year and she would more than likely take over as coach. That is, if Riko didn't come back to coach. Even if she did, Aisa would still have a lot or pressure. They always say the last year is the most stressful. Though, she knew that Aisa didn't have to fight alone. She still had her teammates.

      Though, since most of them were graduating this year, she would have take into account that the freshman next year might be as good as her beloved Taiga and his partner Kuroko were to start with the year before. As that thought went through her mind, she could only blush as she thought of a certain invisible sempai of hers. After all, he was the whole reason she came to Seirin. She loved to watch the games and cheer for her favorite players. She loved the way Kagami would jump high and dunk the ball. She loved the way Hyuuga would step back and do his "barrier jumper." She loved the way that Izuki could see the a whole range of the court and coordinate everyone's moves. She loved the way that Kiyoshi would catch rebounds with his larger hands. However, she loved nothing more than watching #11 play.

      Kuroko Tetsuya was his name and every time Isoya Yumi thought about him, her heart would race and her palms would get so sweaty. She hated that feeling. She felt it was gross and immediately went to wash her hands after that. Though, it really wasn't any good. Especially since the boy she liked, usually loved to go unnoticed by his fellow classmates.

      However, Yumi couldn't help but see him. It was almost as if she knew he was coming when he was near her. She could sense him, if you may. Though, maybe that was just the feeling of a girl in love.

      "Wait...in love?!?" She thought as that feeling returned. Her heart began to pound in her chest. Fuck, this wasn't good. Kuroko wasn't even around and she's already feeling weird. She sighed as she leaned against the wall. Many students ran past her, racing to get to class, put she really didn't want to go to class. After all, she was in the same class as him. Now, many people would think, "oh! this is fate! my crush and I are in the same class, kyah!" Though, to Yumi, it was heaven but at the same time...hell. She couldn't focus on class when he was around. Plus, she sat right next to Kagami and since he was more than likely as bored as she was, he would subconsciously look over at her while she wasn't looking and catch her doodling in her notebook. Then, he would whisper, "you like kuroko?" but before he could even say it, she'd shut him up by kicking him roughly.

      He'd grunt in pain and look away but it didn't help that Kuroko would reprimand her afterwards. He'd say, "Please don't injure Kagami-kun, Yumi-chan." and she'd blush and get that weird feeling all over again. It was hell, let me tell you! She let out another sigh before she sank down to the floor and buried her bright red face in her arms. She could only wait for the lunch bell to get her out of this situation...

**(Later at lunch...)**

_**RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!** _

      "Finally!" An exhausted Kagami Taiga shouted as he got up from his seat. The chair was uncomfortable and it didn't help that he was 6'3 and the chair was meant for shorter people, like Kuroko. He stretched out the kinks in his back until he heard one pop, only to groan in relief. "Damn, that felt great." He sighed before he started to walk out of the classroom, only to see a fallen asleep Isoya Yumi against the wall. Many Seirin students looked at her as if she was crazy or was sick or something like that but Kagami knew better. The girl must've been exhausted. She had a reason to sleep, after all, being friends with Aisara Iwasaki did take a toll out on you. He felt a blush on his face as he thought about Aisa. That girl was like poison to him and he still hadn't built up the damn nerve to ask her out. Though, brushing that thought away, he knelt down to Yumi and gently shook her, only to get roughly pushed away into a group of other students.

      "Augh, dammit!" He shouted, making Yumi look up. "Ah, sorry Kagami-san." She apologized before he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry..." Kagami apologized to the group of students he ran into before he got to his feet. "Why are you out here, just out of curiosity?" He asked and she sighed before she got up. "I was lost in my thoughts, if you must know." She shot and he raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. I swear, it's like you hate me or something." He said and she shook her head. "I don't hate you, I hate your bluntness. I don't want you telling anyone about my secret, okay?" She said and he sighed. "It's not a secret if you always act like tha-" He started to say before she gave him a rough punch to the stomach.

      "Augh! H-Hey! Watch the abuse!" He said as he hunched over, clutching his stomach. She glared at him before a voice out of nowhere said, "Yumi-chan. Please, refrain from hitting Kagami-kun. We need him after school today." making both of them jump in surprise.

      “K-Kuroko-san?!?” Yumi shouted in surprise at the same time as Kagami shouted, “Dammit Kuroko!” However, said boy in question, just gave the both of you his normal emotionless stare. Yumi felt her heart being to pound again before Kagami face-palmed. “Must you always come out of nowhere and scare the shit out of me?!?” The redhead demanded and Kuroko shrugged. “It’s not my fault you’re easy to frighten.” Kuroko said nonchalantly and Kagami nearly went to grab Kuroko by his hair, again, before a hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

      “And...that’s enough, alright...Taiga-kun?” Said a familiar female voice before Yumi looked at the person in question in surprise. “Aisara-sempai?!? When did you get here?” Yumi asked and Aisara smiled while Kagami’s face went from pink to red. “Just a few seconds ago. I had to stop by the water fountain or I would’ve been here as soon as the bell rang. Aida-sempai gave me a lecture on being late again and I swear I almost fell asleep. Luckily, I didn’t or I’d be dead…” She said with a laugh that made Kagami look away. Yumi noticed this and sent a playful smirk to the redhead. Said redhead gave her the eyes as if to say, “you tell, I kill.” and she sent back, “now you understand...bakagami.” before Aisa let go of Kagami’s wrist and looped her arm with Yumi’s.

      “A-Ah, sempai!” Yumi said in surprise before Aisara looked at Kuroko and Kagami. “Sorry boys but she’s mine today. See ya after lunch!” She said and before Yumi could get out another word, Aisara had already dragged her to the stairs that lead to the school rooftop. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

      “S-Sempai! That was rude to Kuroko-ku...I mean. Kuroko-san.” Yumi said and Aisara shrugged. “Yeah, but you’re one to talk Yumi-chan. You always beat up Tai-chan for asking you about your crush on Kuro-chan. You know that he knows as well as I do. It’s too obvious, darling.” She said bluntly, like Kagami would, before Yumi’s cheeks went bright red.

      “I-I have no physical attraction towards Kuroko-san, AT ALL, you hear me! At all, okay? None whatsoever!” Yumi denied strongly. However, Aisa wasn’t buying it. “Yeah, yeah and I’m Sei-kun’s girlfriend, okay? Seriously, lose the tsundere act. You’re not Shin-kun.” Aisa said crossing her arms over her chest to emphasize her point. “What does this have to do with Midorima-san?” Yumi asked and Aisa leaned against the railing. “I was saying that he’s a tsundere and you’re acting just like he used to before he got together with Nari-chan.” She said and Yumi huffed. “I am NOT a tsundere and DON’T compare me to Midorima-san.” Yumi said and Aisa looked her straight in the eyes.

      “I will if you act like that. Now, tell me. What the hell was that sad act for this morning? You looked like you had lost your lover.” Aisa said and Yumi shrugged. “Dunno. I was just feeling down I guess.” She said and Aisa let out a single chuckle. “Hah! Bullshit. I know you better than anyone else. Remember who showed you around and instantly became friends with you? Yeah, me. So you can’t pull one over me darling. You’re too easy to read.” Aisa said and Yumi clenched her fists.

      “I said it was nothing sempai. Seriously, it’s nothing, alright? Drop it.” Yumi demanded but Aisa wasn’t backing down just yet. “Ah, I think I know. You want so badly to date Kuro-chan. That’s what it is, right? Well, that can easily be arranged.” She said and Yumi lost her anger, looking at her sempai in surprise and confusion. “Wha?!? Sempai, what are you talking about?!? He doesn’t even know who I am!!!” Yumi shouted before Aisa shook her head. “He knows who you are and he knows the few things you told him. Remember?” She said and Yumi blushed bright red as she remembered.

      Fuck. She had forgotten all about it. Aisa used to set them up at random times and they’d talk about life. “I guess…” She thought, drowning out her sempai’s voice. “That’s when I started liking Kuroko-san.” She said out loud before she looked over at her sempai as if to see what she was saying only to see a smirk on her face…

      “Wh-what?!?” Yumi asked before Aisa put her hands on both of her shoulders. Yumi tried to break free but Aisa was stronger. Once Yumi finally gave up, Aisa got close and whispered, “I have the perfect plan…”

**(Later, at practice…)**

      “Nee, Aisa-neechan?” A very tired Koganei Shinji addressed his kouhai. Said girl in question looked over her shoulder from her shooting position and smiled at her sempai. He gave her a sleepy smile back before she turned back and shot the ball towards the basket. It went in with a perfect, “swish” that made her smile. She turned back to her sempai and walked over to the bench, where he was. He stretched before he got up and met her halfway.

      “Yes, Koga-sempai?” She asked before he gave her, his cat-like smile. “Are you going to make snacks for us again like you did before the practice match against Touou last week?” He asked and Aisara pondered for a moment. “I think so. If you want me to, sure.” She said and he immediately pulled her into a hug. “You’re so sweet, Aisa-neechan!” He said and she was surprised by the sudden hug before she relaxed.

      “Koga-sempai, you surprised me.” She said after he let her go. “Ah, gomen.” He apologized before he let her go. Luckily, he let go just in time for Riko to reprimand them both to get back to practice. While this was happening, Yumi took the time to sneak in unnoticed. She went up to the top row of the bleachers and pulled her sketchbook out of her bag, as well as her drawing pencil and specially designed eraser. Once that was done, she closed her bag and looked down at the court...looking for no one in particular.

      She saw Aisara blocking Hyuuga like Kagami used to practice with Mitobe during the training for Inter-High match the year before. She looked a little to the right to see Izuki with the ball, with two boys marking him. Kagami was not too far away, blocking Mitobe and Kuroko...was nowhere to be found. Neither were Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda. Maybe the three of them were outside, running and getting drinks. That's what Riko usually makes them do. However, that leaves Kuroko. Where the hell was he?!? He must've been here somewhere. She let out a long sigh as she tried to convince herself she wasn't looking for him. She wasn't. She was just...curious. That's all it was....right?

      She shook her head back and fourth a few times to get those thoughts out of her mind before she nodded once. Then, her dark chocolate eyes went down to her notebook to see a fantasy drawing of her on a swing while Kuroko pushed her. The sunset was showing to a cloudless sky and the park was empty. She sighed as she ran her fingertips over the page. As much as she wanted it, it would NEVER happen. Wait...she wanted it to happen?!? She WAS NOT in love with Kuroko Tetsuya! It was a mere fantasy! A fairy tale dream to NEVER come true!

      "Dammit girl, get your thoughts together!" She yelled at herself internally before she started adding a bit more details before there was a loud whistle out of nowhere. She jumped, her pencil breaking from the sudden jostle, before Riko angrily marched over to Kagami. "Bakagami! Calm down right now! This is NOT a real match! It's not even a PRACTICE match! This is training! I understand you're excited but this team has a girl as well as your kouhai on it! You're their sempai, you idiot! Set an example!" Riko yelled and Yumi sighed. Kagami looked over at Aisara, who shrugged.

      "It's not my problem. You deal with it." She said as she turned and shot the ball while her sempai were distracted. "Dammit Aisara!" Hyuuga shouted before she stuck her tongue out at him. "I thought you always said to keep your eye on the ball, sempai." She teased and he growled at her, only to get an evil look back from her. He shivered, as she was worse than Riko when she was pissed off, before the sudden voice from behind the both of them made Aisa drop the ball, Hyuuga nearly trip over his own feet, and Yumi's pencil break...again.

      "Please don't be mad with Iwasaki-sempai. It isn't her fault that you were distracted." Said the voice that caused all the commotion. After their reactions, practice pretty much resummed only with Kuroko added in. Yumi felt herself smiling at that as she put her earbuds in and began to sketch her fantasy that she wanted to come true someday...

      "N-NO! I DON'T WANT IT!" She screamed internally once again as she willed her brain and heart to get lost in the music and forget all about what was going on...

**(After practice...)**

      Everyone was huffing and their hearts were more than likely pounding extremely fast. Sweat poured down the entire teams faces except for Riko herself. "And that's all for today. Practice is the same EXACT time tomorrow and DON'T, and I repeat, DON'T....be a SECOND late. Understood?" Riko ordered and the team nodded before Kagami tossed Aisara a towel. She greatfully took it and wiped the sweat from her face. Yumi could see Kagami blushing as he watched her. "Oh it is going to be fun for me if he ever fucks up..." She thought before the others began to stretch.

      "A-AAahh! That shower is gonna feel sooooo damn good!" Koga said as he stretched and Mitobe silently agreed. "Hopefully it'll rain in the shower." Izuki said **(yeah, I know. that was bad)** and Furihata rolled his eyes. "Sempai, your jokes aren't funny." Said one of the freshman and tears began forming in Izuki's eyes."H-Hey...." Izuki said before Hyuuga said...

      "You know they suck, Izuki." and Izuki sniffled. "You guys are so mean..." He said before Aisara walked over to them. "Alright asshole commitee. Showers, now." She said and Hyuuga went to say something back but the look on Aisa's face said, "I dare you. Watch what happens." So, without another word, they went into the locker room while Aisara comforted Izuki. Once her sempai was calm, he went into the locker room leaving just Kagami, Kuroko, and Yumi, and herself. She heaved a big sigh before she walked over to Riko and began helping put stuff away. Yumi thought about doing so, but didn't dare move from her spot. She couldn't be seen...not just yet.

      Once they were done, which took about an hour, the sempai had finally left the locker room and Aisara went in first to shower. Yumi could've sworm she saw something in Aisa's hand on the way there from her Seirin jacket pocket, but she really couldn't make it out from where she was. She sighed as she closed her notebook and put her materials away before crawling down and beginning to get down from the bleachers. When she was about halfway down, she saw Aisa come back out, looking quite happy in her everyday clothes and backpack on her back. Then, with a final smile, the boys went into the locker room while Aisa went outside of the gym to wait for them. This was her chance.

      Yumi stood and tried to rush out but had to hide behind a wall so she wasn't seen by Kuroko, who forgot his water bottle on the bench. She peered over and saw a very puzzling expression on his face. He was smiling for once...and...was that...a blush on his cheeks?!? She felt her own cheeks before he nearly looked her way. She immediately took that as her sign to go and ran out of there like hell. There was NO WAY she was gonna get caught by Kuroko. Not yet anyway...

     However...she had to say...it was pretty peculiar that Kuroko had a folded piece of paper in his non-dominant hand...

**(Saturday…) *Yay! Lovely little time skip time! This shall prove to be quite interesting…***

      Yumi...was quite frustrated with her sempai. She BARELY got any sleep cause she kept texting her. There was a brief moment where she didn’t text, that was a few hours of heaven but it started right back up again. She was ten seconds away from her turning her phone off and ignoring her. However, she knew that later, it wouldn’t end well. So, she decided to read the newest one anyway...

**12:00 AM**

**From:** Aisa-sempai

**To:** Me

_Hey chika, sorry I’m replying late. Was in the middle of a new idea for a story. You still awake?_

      She glared at her phone as she typed…

**12:02 AM**

**From:** Me

**To:** Aisa-sempai

_Yes I am. Is there something else you need tonight?_

      It didn’t take more than a few minutes for her sempai to reply.

**12:07 AM**

**From:** Aisa-sempai

**To:** Me

_Yeah actually, are you available tomorrow? Ryou-chan was SUPPOSED to take me shopping but he bailed on me a few seconds ago, saying that he had his agent was on the phone, giving him a last minute shoot. Of course, I couldn’t complain but still...I need someone to go with. Will you go with me? Pwease…_ ***folds my hands and begs adorably***

      Yumi rolled her eyes at the last lines of her sempai’s text. It was true that she was 17 years old but, she was still a child at heart. Kinda like Kise in a sense almost… Pushing that thought out of her mind, she replied back.

**12:10 AM**

**From:** Me

**To:** Aisa-sempai

_I’m not really doing anything but did you ask the others? Like maybe Midorima-san? Himuro-san? or even Kagami?_

      She knew her sempai was blushing as she read Kagami’s name on the screen. However, that didn’t stop her fast replies.

**12:12 AM**

**From:** Aisa-sempai

**To:** Me

_No, not yet. Though, I know Shin-kun has a “date” with Nari-chan. ((Even though he denies it being a date to being with)) Tsuya-kun is working as well as Saki-chan. Dai-kun is an asshole but he’s busy also. Doing what, I really don’t want to know. Sa-chan is going on a date with her boyfriend ((and no. It’s not Kuro-chan)) Aida-sempai is working on regimens. Not to mention, she’s not the shopping type. Um...Sei-kun pisses me off. And everyone else, I’m not really close to. Other than Eikichi-kun. But he’s in Rakuzan and we all know, Sei-kun, mr. absolute asshole here, won’t let anyone neglect training for “foolish reasons” You’re my last hope Yumi-chan..._

      She sighed again. She knew that was all true…unfortunately. She hesitated before typing….

**12:14 AM**

**From:** Me

**To:** Aisa-sempai

_What time do I need to get ready to go, sempai?_

      There wasn’t even a second wasted in her reply.

**12:14 AM**

**From:** Aisa-sempai

**To:** Me

_WHAT?!? You’ll really go with me?!? Aww, thank you!_ ***chu!*** _Is about...10 maybe 11, okay with you?_

      Yumi found herself smiling her screen. Aisa maybe a bit annoying at times but she really was an amazing friend.

**12:16 AM**

**From:** Me

**To:** Aisa-sempai

_That’s fine. Just text me when you’re on your way, okay?_

      She could almost see her sempai’s bright smile even though they weren’t face to face.

**12:18 AM**

**From: Aisa-sempai**

**To: Me**

_Will do! Night love, I need to get to sleep if I want my day to go the way I hope it will… Anyway, night darling. Love you!_ ***chu!***

      That...made Yumi’s heart drop to her stomach. That only meant trouble. She swallowed hard before she typed furiously…

**12:20 AM**

**From:** Me

**To:** Aisa-sempai

_Wait...what do you mean by that sempai?!?_

      However, she got no reply back. So either, her sempai had gone to sleep or she was currently ignoring her phone. Either way, she would be so totally fucked later that day. She sighed as she clicked off her phone, placed it on her nightstand, and threw the covers over her tired body. Then, the second her dark chocolate eyes closed...she was brought into dreamland almost immediately.

**(In her dream…)**

"Um...you wanted to talk to me, Kuroko-ku...I mean Kuroko-san." Yumi asked, her hands feeling extremely sweaty and gross and her heart pouding so loud she thought Kuroko could hear it. Luckily for her, there was no way that would EVER be possible. Kuroko smiled at her before he took her hand.

      "K-Kuroko-san?" she asked surprised before he stared her in the eyes, lovingly. She could nothing more than blush at the current moment. "Yes, Yumi-chan. I'm in love with you." He said and she nearly stopped breathing. Was this true?!? Was this a dream?!? It couldn't be...right?!? Kuroko was...confessing to her. "OHMYGOD, this CAN'T be happening right now!" Her mind screamed as she felt tears of joy start to fill her chocolate eyes. Kuroko noticed this and gave her a gentle frown.

      "Please don't cry, Yumi-chan. I will cry if you do." He said and she stopped. She HATED seeing him cry. She had seen it once and it was something she NEVER wanted to witness again. She felt like she wanted to tear her eyes out or stab herself in the heart so she could save herself from having to see her beloved in that much agony. However, at the time, there was nothing she could do. Now, she didn't want a repeat of seeing his tears.

      "I have liked you since I laid eyes on you. You are a very beautiful girl, Yumi-hime." He said and she gasped. Kuroko....just called her...princess. She was speechless. There was nothing she could say if she wanted to. Though, she wanted so bady to tell him that she loved him too. She wanted so badly to tell him that she wanted to be his girlfriend and stay by his side for the rest of his life. Except, no words were coming out of her mouth. Though, knowing Kuroko, he already knew exactly how she felt.

      Then, before she knew it, his gentle, soft lips were on hers. Her eyes widened before they relaxed and they kissed passionately. Then, suddenly, it was as if it were a scene out of a shojo manga. Music started playing in the background while the sakura blossom petals danced around them. The sun was just starting to set nicely and everything...was perfect.

      That is...until...

"Hi, you've reached Isoya Yumi. Please leave me your name and message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!"

**BEEP!**

"Hey Yumi-kouhai! It's your sempai! Did you forget about our date or are you sleeping in again? It's ten o'clock, woman. Get up! I'll be at your place shortly so be ready! Bye!"

      Yumi barely heard her sempai's message in her half-asleep state. All she could picture was that kiss with Kuroko. She sat up in bed and stretched before running a finger over her lips. They were warm as if someone had really kissed her while she was sleeping. Her cheeks flushed red at this. She really must've been in love with Kuroko then. Maybe...she should just stop denying it and declare her feelings for him. Maybe...she should call him and ask him to hang out. Then...after a nice da-dinner...she could confess. Then, he might just say "I love you" back to her.

      That uncomfortable, gross feeling came back as she imagined that. Though, it wasn't as gross as usual. She thought it was because she was getting used to it but at this present time...she didn't care. All she wanted was to kiss Kuroko...

      As she imagined herself doing so, she leaned forward, almost kissing the air, until...

"YUMI-CHAN!"

      "Aaah!" Yumi shouted, loosing her balance and falling face first onto her matress.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

      "Holy shit, are you okay?" Aisara asked, coming into the room. Yumi stayed down for a few seconds before she glared at her sempai. "You..." She said before Aisara raised her hand in denfense. "Hey, hey, hey! Yumi-chan, calm down! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Aisara apologized before Yumi smirked. "No. You still need to be punished." She said before she got out of bed. Aisara blushed.

      "Punished...how?" She asked before Yumi grabbed one of the pillows off of her bed. "Like...THIS!" She shouted as she lunged at Aisara, smacking her with the pillow in the process. Aisara laughed and ran away from her, dropping her purse and keys on the floor as she did so. Both girls laughed as Yumi continued to hit Aisa with her pillow. This continued for about nine more hits before both collapsed on the couch.

      "There, you have been punished." Yumi said and Aisara smiled. "Okay..." She said before she got to her feet. Now, let's go shopping!" She said happily and Yumi groaned before she dragged herself into her bedroom to go and get ready.

**(At the mall...)**

      "O...kay! We're going in here first!" Aisara said, holding onto Yumi's arm. "What?!? A ligerie store! Sempai, I don't need to be in here!" Yumi protested but Aisara shook her head. "I do and I won't take no for an answer. Let's go!" Aisara said happily as she dragged the younger girl inside, much to her protest. Once they were in, Aisara immediately went over to where she would find her size. She started searching for the perfect one, leaving Yumi to stand there, blushing and embarrassed. One of the saleswomen happened to notice this and walked over to her.

      "Um...miss? Is there something you're looking for?" She asked and Yumi jumped, also startling the woman. "Um...well... I don't know what I'm here for. My friend is taking me shopping and she just dragged me in here out of nowhere." She said and the woman chuckled. "I remember those days when I was your age." She said and Yumi nodded. "She's a pain in the ass but I love her." She said and the woman nodded again.

      "So, while you're here...um...would you like to help me find something you like?" She asked and Yumi blushed again. "You don't have to if you don't want to." The woman said but Yumi nodded. "Yes please." She said and the woman was surprised for a second before she relaxed. "What size are you?" She asked and Yumi blushed before she admited, "B cup."

      "That's nothing to be ashamed of. Here, follow me and I'll get you something I know you will like." She said and Yumi hesitated before she followed the woman to the section she had specifically for girls like Yumi. Once that was done, a red-faced Yumi was holding a light-bright blue laced bra and panties discreetly tucked away one of the store's bags.

      "Ah, done Yumi-chan?" Aisara asked as she walked over to her kouhai, startling the poor girl. "Wh-what do you mean?!? I didn't buy anything!" Yumi shouted, hiding the bag behind her back. "Sssuuurrrreee." Aisara said as she rolled her eyes before Yumi noticed what was in her hand. A crimson red strapless bra with black lace on the front. Also, with it, was matching women's boy shorts.

      Yumi's eyes went wide as Aisara gave her a confused look. "What?" She asked and Yumi snapped out of her thoughts. "N-Nothing!" Yumi denied before Aisara rolled her eyes again. "I'm allowed and it's not for Tai-chan." She said before she walked over to the register with Yumi behind her. Aisara quickly paid for her new set before turning to face Yumi, who was looking into her bag, blushing. Aisara smirked before she snatched the bag, looking inside. Yumi protested and begged to get it back before Aisara smirked harder. "Ooh, sexy. Naughty, naughty Yumi-chan." She said before Yumi shouted, "It's not for Kuroko-san!" before they were shushed immediately. Both girls blushed nervously before they apologized and left the store, bags in hand.

**(Next place...)**

      "Here is where I always find THE BEST...clothes." Aisara said and Yumi rolled her eyes. "I have a lot of clothes, sempai and so do you. We really don't need anymore clothes..." She said and Aisara sighed. "True we don't need it but it'd be nice to have." She said and Yumi sighed. "Alright, let's go." She said and Aisara silently cheered before they went in.

      "OMG, this is so cute! It's not in my size though..." Aisara said as she stood up, holding it up. "What size is it?" Yumi asked. "It's a medium." She said and Yumi looked away. "Um...that's my size." She said and Aisara beamed. "No WONDER! This would be PERFECT for you!" She said before she put it into Yumi's arms. "Hold still! I'll get the perfect things to go with it!" She said and before Yumi could protest, she was off. Yumi sighed as she waited, only to get whisked into the dressing room moments later, and came out wearing an outfit...very unlike her character.

**(Later...)**

      "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh! You look so cute!" Aisara said and Yumi blushed. "No I don't. I look like a child." She said and to her, it was true. She was wearing a lavender long sleeve top with button up sleeves. The bottom of the shirt was embroidered with white flowers and on the waist area wasa small bouquet of flowers. On the very top and collar of the shirt was lace followed by another flower boarder. To go with the shirt was a white school girl skirt that had a lavender ribbon near the bottom. Also, she had a white hairband with a lavender rose on the side and finally, some cheap lavender ballet flats with dark lavender flower and stem decorations on them. As much as Yumi thought she looked childish, Aisara only smiled and thought it was perfect for her. "Well, think of what Kuro-chan would say if he was around you right now." She said and Yumi blushed. "See what I mean?" Aisara said and Yumi didn't answer again.

      "Now, you're..." Aisara started to say before her phone rang. "Oh. It's Tai-chan. Would you mind buying these with your outfit for me, please? Thanks!" Aisara rushed as she shoved her items into Yumi's hands before she even got a chance to deny her offer. Yumi sighed as Aisara quickly handed her the cash and walked out of the store, taking her call. She stood there for a second before she walked back into the dressing room to change back into her regular clothes. Aisara was handful but Yumi was glad to have her a friend...

**(Meanwhile with Aisara...)**

**Aisara:** Okay, okay. Relax Kuro-chan. I can tell you're shaking even though I'm not even near you.

**Kuroko:** _Sempai...are you sure this is a good idea? I don't know about this... Isoya-chan hasn't even..._

**Aisara:** Isoya-cha...c'mon. Enough with the formalities. You usually call her Yumi-chan.

**Kuroko:** _W-Well..._

**Aisara:** Alright, alright. Don't worry. I'm sure she's on her way. I promise you.

**Kuroko:** _How do you know?_

**Aisara:** I just do, alright. Why did you got to butterfly park anyway?

 

**Kuroko:** _I saw a picture of it while I was searching an assignment for class. It said that as you walk throught the flowers with your significant other, the butterflies will fly around you, deepening the love._

**Aisara: *blushing*** Wow...that's romantic...

**Kuroko:** _Y-Yes..._

**Aisara:** Why don't you text her and tell her the same thing she told you. "Meet me at Butterfly Park at 4:00."

**Kuroko:** _She didn't say that in the note. She said just to meet her at the place where we first met._

**Aisara:** Oh yeah! I forgot I introduced you two at butterfly park!

**Kuroko:** _You and Kagami-kun, Iwasaki-sempai._

**Aisara:** Oh yeah...

**Kuroko:** _I really wonder where she is..._

 

**Aisara:** Text her in exactly ten minutes. She's probably getting ready.

**Kuroko:** _Are you sure sempai?_

**Aisara:** Of course I am...trust me. Just tell her to meet you at the place where you first met at 4.

**Kuroko:** _But..._

**Aisara:** Just trust me Kuro-chan..

**Kuroko:** _Okay sempai...._

      Aisara sighed as she looked over her shoulder, seeing Yumi in line paying for their items. She shivered for a second before Yumi looked over at her.

**(Yumi's P.O.V...)**

      "Sempai's acting strange..." I sighed to myself as I finished handing the cashier our items. She gave me the total and I gave her the cash in return before she handed me the bag with our things in it. I thanked her before I began walking towards my sempai, determined to ask her what was up with her.

**(Back with Aisara...)**

      "Oh shit..." Aisara whispered before she turned away from Yumi's gaze.

**Kuroko:** _Is something wrong sempai?_

**Aisara:** N-No!! Of course not! Now, I gotta go. Tai-cha- I mean Kagami-kun is waiting for me. Don't worry about it! Love you, bye!

      Aisara quickly hung up the phone as she heard Yumi's footsteps getting closer to her. She immediately closed her phone and turned to face the very confused Isoya Yumi.

      "Sempai, you're acting strange today. What's up?" Yumi asked her once she got to Aisara. However, Aisara smiled brightly as she usually does, decieveing the young girl. "Nothing, why? Now, let's get you changed out of this and into that cute new outfit of yours!!" She said and Yumi stopped. "Wha-?!? No! I don't wanna...." Yumi started to say before Aisara grabbed her hand and dragged her to the food courts big family bathrooms. **(They look like dressing rooms, no kidding!)** While they were running, Aisara felt her heart rate going down. "Not a second too late..." She thought to herself before she pulled Yumi into one of the bathrooms and let her get changed. 

**(Ten minutes later...)**

      "Sempai...I really don't have a reason to wear this right now..." Yumi said through the closed door. "Yes you do! It looks cute on you!" Aisara said back before Yumi sighed. She paused in thought before she smirked. "What about you? Why aren't you changing into your outfit?" She said and Aisara shivered. "Cause I'm on my cycle and I don't wanna get it dirty just yet!" Aisara lied and Yumi looked at the wall in confusion but shrugged it off. "Whatever sempai..." Yumi said as she finally unlocked the door only to...

**BBZZT.**

      "Oh, that's my phone." Yumi said as she grabbed it. "Want me to put your clothes in this bag while you check it?" Aisara asked and Yumi shook her head. "No, it's alright. I've got it." She said as she clicked on her phone, only for her eyes to go wide. "What?!? What's wrong?" Aisara asked. "It's from...Kuroko-san." She said as her palms started to sweat, the disgusting feeling worse with her phone in her hand. "From Kuro-chan?!? Answer it, answer it!" Aisara shouted and Yumi shushed her. "Calm down sempai. It's probably nothing major. He's probably asking me for advice about his art class or help with some homework..." She said and Aisara chuckled. "Wow...you two sure know a lot about each other for..."I swear I don't like him sempai!" Hehe..." Aisara said and Yumi's face went ablaze.

      "I DON'T like him sempai!!!" Yumi shouted. "I know, I know. You LOVE him..." Aisara teased. "Y-You love Bakagami!!!" Yumi shouted back and Aisara's face went ablaze. "H-Hey! That's different! At least I ACKNOWLEDGE my feelings for Tai-cha- I mean Kagami-kun!" Aisara shouted. "You always correct yourself when you say Tai-chan... what would you do if I told Bakagami that you call him Tai-chan!" Yumi fired. "You do that and I'll tell Kuro-chan that you call him Kuroko-kun!!" Aisara fired back and both girls growled at each other before...

**RRRIINGG. RRRIIINGG. RRRIINGG.**

      "H-He's calling me..." Yumi said as she looked down at her phone. "Then answer it..." Aisara said calmly. Yumi nodded, her body beginning to shake, before she pushed the green button and said...

**Yumi:** H-Hello?

**Kuroko:** _Isoy- I mean, Yumi-chan._

**Yumi: *blushing*** Y-Yes Kuroko-ku- I mean Kuroko-san?

**Kuroko:** _Would you...um...I mean..._

**Yumi:** Y-Yes?

**Kuroko:** _Meet me at the place where we first met...at 4?_

 

**Yumi: *gasps***

**Kuroko:** _Um..._

**Yumi:** Y-You...me...um...

**Kuroko:** _Will I see you like you promised?_

**Yumi: *doesn't catch that*** Y-Yes. I'll be there.

**Kuroko:** _Good. I can't wait to see you._

**Yumi:** I can't wait to see you either Kuroko-san...

**Kuroko:** _Goodbye...Isoya-hime..._

**Yumi:** G-Goobye...Kuroko-k-kun...

 

***He hangs up***

      Yumi closes her phone, her face a bright red, before Aisara lunges into her arms. "YOU DID IT!!!! YOU DID IT YUMI-CHAN!!! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!" Aisara fangirled in Yumi's arms, who was currently still surprised. "Wait...did he say, like you promised? Sempai, what does he..." Yumi started to say before Aisara cut her off. "Not important. Now, let's go! It's 3:30 now! We have thirty minutes to get you to your date! Let's go!" Aisara said happily and before Yumi could say another word, she was dragged (again) by a very happy Iwasaki Aisara.

**(At Butterfly Park...)**

      "Why does this place look familiar?" Yumi asked herself before Aisara parked her car. "You'll see..." Aisara said as she unbuckled her seatbelt, took the keys out of the ignition, and got out of the car. Yumi swallowed the accumulating saliva in her mouth before she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out as well. Both girls closed their doors and Aisara locked the car before she urged Yumi to come with her. Yumi sighed as she went over to her sempai. The two began to walk forward before Yumi noticed where she was.

      "This...is where I first met Kuroko-san..." She said and Aisara nodded. "Yeah, he did say where you first met, right?" She asked and Yumi gave her a confused look. "How did you know that, sempai?" Yumi asked and Aisara laughed. "It's easy to tell the male mind, trust me." She said and Yumi shrugged, letting it go, before she saw a wonderful garden of mutiple types and colors of flowers surrounding a beautiful white table and chair set on three sides. Over the table was a lavender (ironic) umbrella with cherry blossoms on the side and... sitting on the chair on the right side...was none other...than Kuroko Tetsuya himself.

      "Oh my goodness, this place is amazing!" Aisara exclaimed before Yumi immediately shushed her. However, Kuroko had already heard them. "Yumi-chan, you're...wow. You look amazing." Kuroko greeted her and Yumi felt her cheeks heating up. "Th-thank you. You look amazing too..." She said before she could stop herself. However, she couldn't deny it. That suit did look good on him. Not to mention, the pale blue complimented her lavender very well. The two stared at each her, Yumi still not near him, before Aisara cleared her throat.

      "Um...guys?" She asked. "Yes sempai?" Both Kuroko and Yumi said at the same time, making her both of their cheeks turn pink. Aisara giggled before she started to back away. "I've GOT to get going! I just remembered that I left some laundry in the washer at the house so I gotta finish it up. You two enjoy your date, alright?" Aisara said. "Wait, sempai!!!" Yumi yelled but Aisara shook her head. "Yumi-chan, you don't need me! You can do this! I'm rooting for you!" and before Yumi could protest any further, Aisara was gone leaving the two of them...alone. She sighed in defeat before Kuroko cleared his throat.

      "Yumi-chan, would you join me?" Kuroko asked and Yumi snapped out of it. She turned around to see Kuroko at her chair, with it pulled out just enough so she could sit down. "Um...sure." She said before she walked over to the chair. She blushed brighter as sat down in it and he scooted it in before taking his own seat. There was silence between the two before Yumi cleared her throat.

      "Um...Kuroko-ku...I mean Kuroko-san. I have to ex-explain something..." Yumi started to say before Kuroko smiled at her. "Damn him!" She thought as her train of thought went away. "I'm glad you called me out here. There's...something I've been meaning to tell you..." He said before she stopped him. "Actually, that's what I wanted to tell you. I...really had no idea that you were planning this. I mean, sempai just asked me to go shopping with her and it turned into this...and..." She started to say before he stopped her. "Wait, that note..wasn't from you?" He asked and she gave him a confused look. "Note? What note?" She asked before he lost his smile. She felt her heart ache for a second before he produced a folded piece of artist's paper from his blazer pocket.

      "This one. From the handwriting and paper used, I thought it was you. I wonder who's it was." He said as he slid it over to her. She picked it up and opened it. Surely enough, it looked very similar to her own handwriting. "Meet me at the place where we first met. Isoya Yumi." She read aloud and she felt her heart sink as Kuroko's face fell a bit more. "I don't know who wrote this. I'm so sorry, Kuroko-san. I'm sorry you got your hopes up and I'm sorry that sempai brought me... wait. I use an artists pencil on paper like this. This...is sempai's handwriting!!" She exclaimed and Kuroko's eyes went wide. "How can you tell?" Kuroko asked. "Look. You've seen sempai's notes before, right? I always take my notes in my artists journal and I write with a artists pencil. This is mechanical pencil, sempai ALWAYS writes with mechanical pencils!" She said as she pointed to the note. Kuroko looked closer and...she was right.

      "Wow. I'm surprised I was fooled like that." Kuroko said. Yumi chuckled before she refolded the paper. "Yeah...me too." She said before that smile was back on his face. She felt herself blushing all over again. "Even if this date was through the help of Iwasaki-sempai...I'm glad it's happening." He said and she coughed into her hand. "You're joking right? Haha...that's funny. I mean, there's no way a guy like you could ever like a girl like me... I'm plain and boring and I..." She started to say before he stopped her. "I'm not joking at all. I wouldn't joke...about the girl I like." He said and she stopped. "C'mon Kuroko-san, really. This isn't funny. There's no way you could..." She started to say before he leaned over the table and placed his finger gently over her lips.

      Her face instantly went ablaze before he smiled at her. "I'm one hundred percent serious, Yumi-chan. You are the girl I love. I...would..." Kuroko started to say before Yumi grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. Instantly their lips were touching and his big blue eyes went wide...but only for a matter of seconds. Then, they closed and the two shared a passionate first kiss.

**(Meanwhile with Aisara...)**

_**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.** _

      Aisara patiently waited, her palms sweaty. Her heart was probably racing just as much as Yumi's was earlier. She had gotten home just in time to change into her new outfit and go straight to...

      "Hell- Ai-Aisara?!?" Kagami said startled. "H-Hey Tai- I mean Kagami-kun." She said, her cheeks turning pink. " _Wow...you look beautiful..._ " He said in english before he could stop himself. " _S'ankyu._ " She said back before the two of them stared at each other in silence.

      "Um...are you ready to go?" She asked. "J-Just a minute actually. I need to finish the dishes. I was gonna shower right after but since I stayed up all night trying to figure out what to say to you, I fell asleep at 3:00 and stayed asleep until 12. I freaked out and..." Kagami ranted before Aisara yanked him down by his collar and placed her lips on his. Sure he may be and idiot, but dammit...he was HER idiot.

**(Back with YumiTsuya...)**

      Kuroko pulled back and smiled at her. "Your lips are sweet like cinnamon." He said as he licked his lips. She blushed as she secrelty thanked Aisa for letting her leave her cinnamon lip gloss in her car. "You taste like vanilla, your favorite." She said and he nodded. "Yes. Kagami-kun bought me a vanilla shake before dropping me off." He said and both of them chuckled before sitting back down.

      "So...what is it you feeling doing?" Yumi asked. "I was actually thinking that we could go on a tour and walk around. Then maybe..." He started to say. "We will see the butterflies fly around us as we walk through the flowers." They said together before they chuckled, cheeks equally red. "That sounds like a wonderful idea...K-Kuroko-kun." She said. "You can call me Tetsuya if you'd like." He said. "I couldn't do that. I mean, I know we're good friends and all but...isn't that something you do when you're dating someone?" Yumi asked. "Sometimes...you're as clueless as Kagami-kun, Yumi-chan..." Kuroko smiled. "Hey! Don't compare me to Bakagami!!" Yumi shouted. "What I meant by that was...will you be my girlfriend, Yumi-chan?" He asked and she felt her heart stop for a second.

      "A-Are you serious?" She asked. "Yes. I am very serious. I told you, I don't joke around with the girl I love." He said and she felt her face go as red and hot as Kagami's hair. "U-Um...I'm not sure what to say. I mean..." She started to say before he got up from his chair. Her heart began to race faster as he walked over to her. "K-Kuroko-kun?" She asked before he shushed her gently. "Maybe...this will convince you." He said before she felt something cold on her neck. She looked down to see a necklace in the shape of a heart. "Oh my god...Kuro-" She started to say. "Tetsuya." He corrected before she put both hands over her mouth. "Tetsuya-kun...I..." She started to say again before his lips were on hers again. They shared a passionate kiss before he pulled back and whispered...

_**"Happy Birthday...my princess..."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading minna!!!


End file.
